piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Rarest Die Casts
The Top 10 rarest single die-casts of all time of the Piston Cup. A list of Top 7 rarest playsets (ranging from 4 packs to big playsets) is found here. 10. 1971 Andrew Axler The original 1971 Andrew Axler was pretty hard to find as only hundreds were produced, about 203 survive and 53 are in perfect condition, one of the 53 owned by Aiken Axler. 9. 1963 Ya Chun Fei The 1963 Ya Chun Fei that was in the 1950's Series pack released in 1963 was pretty rare and hunted by collectors. Thousands were produced, but 75 survive and 31 are in perfect condition, one owned by a Ya Chun Fei fan named Joey Turner (not related to Haul Inngas backup from 2004 to 2006). 8. Original 1961 Kurt Shiftright Original 1961 die casts are always hunted by collectors. But the 1961 Kurt Shiftright is one of the rarer ones as while around a thousand were released only 86 have survived 56 years later as of 2017 with around 30 in good condition with around seven in perfect condition being owned by the Shiftright family. One of the die casts in perfect condition was famously found by famed die cast detector Jay Carr in 2015. He gave it to the Shiftright family a week later. 7. Navy Winford Bradford Rutherford Good luck finding Winford Bradford Rutherford in his navy paint scheme in the 2003 Leak Less 400. Only around 80 were made out of which 35 still remain. This die cast was never released outside of the USA so any die casts of Navy Winford in other countries are mostly fakes (or if lucky an American moving to that country). 6. Rev Pitcar Although Rev Pitcar has been released twice (in 1975 and 1982), the reason he is on the list is because Rev told Mattel through a letter to never release a die cast of him again because it reminded him of his crash (which caused him PTSD BTW). Therefore Rev Pitcar's sell for a lot. The 1975 version is far rarer with around 80 left and the 1982 version still has 150-200 left. 5. 1964 James Finland There are a total of 52 confirmed left with only 9 in good condition still. Joe Allen Foyt owns one of the less intact ones. 4. Bill Clintson Because Bill Clintson only raced in for one year his die cast was released just once in 1969 finding a die cast of him is quite rare. Although hundreds were released there are only probably about 45 to 50 of him still around with around 10-20 in good condition. 3. Gold Strip Weathers The gold Strip Weathers is a very rare die cast. Only 20 were ever made! The gold Strip Weathers was released in 1991 to mark 20 years since his amazing Piston Cup win in 1971. The King himself owns one of this die casts. Another is owned by Roger Wheeler. Matthew "True Blue" McCrew owns two. 2. Original 1961 Slide Powers This may be the rarest surviving die cast ever currently. One of the original 1961 die casts about 300 to 350 of these were made but only FOUR survive today. The last four survivors are owned by Mark Williams, Joseph Power, Diana Mixon and of course Slider Petrolski as of 2018. There used to be six original Slide Powers die casts in the late 2000's but one was burnt in a house fire in 2008 and the other was destroyed by the die cast owner's cat in 2010. 1. Gold metallic Kraig Shiftright THE RAREST EVER DIE CAST RELEASED! Kraig Shiftright was once briefly released as a golden metallic back in 1983. ONLY FIVE WERE MADE! out of which none are known to survive. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments